Chapter 15: Dark Horizons R. Kener Edit
Chapter 15: Dark Horizons R. Kener Edit The place was called Shanties Swallow and it was not far from the main landing field of the Class E Spaceport of Shale Blue . Shale Blue was technically a Union world at the furthermost fringes of the Thauran Empire in the Spinward sector of the M-0 galaxy , but it was indeed a fringe world. The Thauran noble family that controlled the world, the Peribar resided on a world twelve light years distant. Pulam Peribar, the third son of Baron Persor of Peribar was the man in charge, but that was more a joke than anything else. Pulam loved Thauran wine and had no interest in getting help from the Union clinic. He carefully maintained a state of perpetual drunkenness and combined this with extensive naps. That was of little consequence to the patrons of the Shanties Swallow, or pretty much anyone else on Shale Blue. The entire population did not exceed two hundred heads and that included the twelve Terran Chicken , Galwun Gerorn kept. Shale Blue was not a world that enticed colonization, not that environmental factors alone were reasons keeping Union colonists away, but the combination of the planets apparent lack of resources, the lackluster management and the rather aggressive, stinging insect population were most certainly main factors. That Shale Blue was not very close to anything, Union or even Thauran related was certainly also to be considered. All that, however, did not affect the business of the Shanties Swallow tavern. It was a well-known hang out for spacers and privateers, that weren't exactly high profile criminals but neither model citizens or very enthusiastic subjects of the Thauran Empire. In terms of entertainment, the place didn't feature much variety. There was a well worn Tabil Tosser in one corner and right next to a public GalNet terminal. A genuine billiard table, something that every Thauran establishment of this sort simply had to have. Unlike the truly masterful players of this Thauran game that could be found on almost every Azure world of the Empire, the patrons of this place had neither the skills nor the interest. The regular patrons did enjoy playing Poker or Knaku and there was always some gambling going on. While neither ambiance nor the choices of entertainment were reasons of people coming here, one of the reasons was the food offered at Shanties. Despite the less than stellar hygiene conditions, the food was of the finest Thauran kind. Another reason for people coming here was fuel, the ability to access Union GalNet , the Post Office, the Union Outpost Auto Med Cube and Regul's Repairs. Regul wasn't the best engineer in terms of Union quality, but still far better than anything non-Union in this region. Regul was also able to order spare parts over GalNet and only added a modest profit margin. The table underneath the Mahlman's Beer advertisement lamp was occupied by seven beings. They all nursed drinks, except one who just received his order of Thauran Wine Wiggler Soup and Cheese and begun savoring the delicacy. He rolled his eyes with delight as he ate the first forkful of the wine steamed worms. "I have to agree, sister. This place should be famous for its food. Those Wine Wigglers are simply divine." A Thauran woman having a glass of Thauran Chardonnay before her said. "Shanties Shallow is famous for its food, just not in the circles you and I used to frequent. For me, this will be the new norm." The Thauran digging into his meal took a moment between forks, dabbed his mouth with a napkin before reaching for his wine. "And if we fail, we might order this for our last meal. The new Thauran government and most Thaurans are even more committed to the Union than ever before." "I am aware of that, brother. Most but not all, there are those who lost much." "I've seen your research, and this is why I am here. Some things are more important than personal safety. Family honor and the old Thauran ways certainly count." She clenched her fist. "She killed father, that can not stand." "She did so much more." Said another Thauran at the table. "When I meet Olafson, he was still male and he caused my father to be executed. He was an admiral and I was on my way to eventually become an admiral myself." "It was this Olafson, that caused me being drummed out of the Navy with the stain of a dishonorable discharge. I escaped civilian prosecution, but only because my father was arrested with many other Thauran nobles. The house of Suppor is virtually destroyed." The former Midshipman pounded his fist on the table. "I want him destroyed, not just killed. I want him to suffer as no one has suffered before." The man speaking now was not Thauran. Even though he was hiding much of himself under a hood, the paperwhite skin of the exposed skin and the short stature made it obvious he was Kermac. "For a numbskull of an apparently insignificant planet, that individual has caused us Kermac much headaches and troubles. He was supposed to become bait for a Narth, and we spend considerable resources to have him abducted. We deemed him dead, perished on Sin 4. Yet he surfaced again on Union side and while we could not find out where he was after he played hero on Outpost 96. He has surfaced as a female and commanding a spaceship, according to the information we got from you, Tamara Taros." She did not smile as she knew she betrayed more than just an individual, but everything. "I gave you the complete crew list of that ship, the Narth is still there." "And there is Xon, the Nul prince, several Y'All. A Saran princess, a genuine Seenian CMO and many more very unusual individuals. This list is perhaps the most significant piece of intelligence we Kermac were able to obtain." The man who was now done eating said. "And the daughter of Salia Sobur who is Tellia Thauran." A Thauran who had not yet spoken said. "I went to great length to abduct my mother and two of my siblings, but they do not have the key of Rene. My sister was always out of reach being with the fleet and all. She is the last one of my family I haven't been able to question. As you requested, I sent that GalNet message, but what makes you think she will not only come but bring you that Olafson?" The former Security chief displayed a cold grin. "Because she will run to her captain, and my research and that of my father revealed one strange aspect of that gender changed captain, she goes out of her way to help her crew. That Captain Olafson will even disregard orders if it comes to her friends." "And she is friends with a lowly Ensign who is Thauran?" The Kermac asked. Swybin snorted. "If that Erica is Eric, of which I have no doubt, then I wager she is already on her way. Even at basic training, he went out of his way to help his friends." Namamir agreed. "It was the same on the Devastator. His group was called the Olafson Gang and the way they stuck together was unreal." The sixth and last person on the table was an older looking Saresii. Silver hair, female appearance and yet, in this case, even an uninitiated observer would have seen the male features in that face. The Saresii wore a dark blue Bio-seal suit which was a good idea on this world joined the conversation without revealing who she was. "There has been an attempt to place a spy inside the Tigershark crew, but that has been unsuccessful. However, I can confirm that uncanny dedication of that crew to this captain." --""-- I stepped out of the I.S.T. and onto the bridge, it was three minutes to the change of the watch. The officers and crew members of the Morning watch were ready to be relieved by the Forenoon watch. This was one of those Union Navy traditions I really liked. Things aboard Union ships were done a certain way regardless of what kind of ship it was or where it might be. The Union Time reform was finally taking hold in most aspects of Union society, but terminology regarding time aboard Union Fleet ships was still the same as it was when the first Union ships left for their missions almost 3000 years ago. While there was no physical bell on most Union ships and neither on the Tigershark, the crisp ringing sound of a brass bell was sounded at the top of the hour. The bell sound now announced 0800 hours and the end of Morning watch. Roghor our magnificent looking Togar had stepped down from the command seat, as he had held the Conn. He spoke with a loud voice that had a distinct hint of pride. "Oh-eight hundred hours. Duty stations prepare for hand over procedures." This was exactly as regulations dictated these procedures and while I never openly insisted on these regulations to be observed, it had become one of those special Tigershark traditions. Mainly because we often acted undercover and little things like that reminded us that we were a Union ship. With me were my senior officers and each of them proceeded to their stations, exchanged the formulaic hand over procedures, which included a short report regarding the current situation. Roghor did not salute me, as this was not done on the bridge of a Union ship, despite an official regulation. There was an unwritten one that was observed on almost all ships, as far as I knew. Roghor, had completely recovered from the horrible torture he had to endure, not so long ago. There were quite a few spots of fur that did not have the same level of color and pigmentation as the rest of his fur. The Derma patcher and tissue regrow procedures of medical never considered pigmentation, mainly because it was something that equalized on its own after a while. But while the spots of treatment and restoration were still visible, it hinted at the terrible ordeal he had to endure. I could clearly feel that the torture and that experience somehow even deepened his commitment and loyalty to the fleet and of course to the Tigershark. "Morning watch standing down, Captain. There are no unknown contacts on the scanner horizon. We are on course and our estimated time of arrival at Karana star and Deep Blue remains 10:23 hours at current speed. Ship and crew report all green." "Thank you Mr.Roghor. I suggest you proceed straight to the Den, Mr.Eeryt has bacon on the morning buffet." He growled an exciting sound and short of running, hurried to the left I.S.T. "Thank you, Captain." He added to his growl and left. I saw Alice speaking with Shaka and said as she was about to leave too. "So how was your first bridge shift?" She did not maintain her usual sad expression, but smiled ear to ear. "It was awesome, Captain. Thanks for allowing me to do that, while I am just a Midshipman." "It's not the rank, Ms. Enigma but talent, eagerness and your commitment to duty that made me agree with Mr. Ndebele's recommendation." Har-Hi said. "This is not just a Tigershark thing, Midshipman. Admiral Stahl made Midshipman Olafson acting captain of the Devastator." "Really? Awesome!" I grinned."You might find yourself holding the Conn at one of these days." After this little exchange, I sat down in my Command chair and sighed. "I never thought I would ever want to visit a Thauran world and yet here we are on our way to Deep Blue and on my orders." Har-Hi in his usual pose, with crossed arms standing rather than sitting, turned his head to look at me from the side. "Indeed your orders, but we might as well check out the Thauran worlds in this region, they could very well be infected with those lava egg things" Narth agreed. "The probability finding the presence of Ypeherix pressure manipulators inside Deep Blue is at least 76 percent if not 77 percent, based on the observed dispersion pattern and the age of these devices." "I probably should not ask, but out of curiosity, what part of your calculation makes a one percent difference?" Narth did not lose a second to answer. "There are two factors that are more variable due to the quality of the sources. The number of known affected worlds, the number of potential affected..." I interrupted. "And I should listen to my own advice. However, the probability is certainly high enough for us to use this as justification to come here." Shea added to the conversation. "Did you not already justify this in the log book?" "Well yes, but the more I am thinking about Sylia's story the more I feel there is something really fishy going on." I could not see Hans, as his station was behind me. He said. "I feel the same way, Captain and I did a little digging. "Sylia's father was not implicated dealing with the Worm, but the House of Sobur is considered a very influential family, a very dangerous family too." "What do you mean by dangerous?" "That's not as easy to answer, as there are no official sources that explain this further. However, I spoke with several Union Police contacts and they all said that Thaurans start to button up and stop talking when this family is mentioned. The only comments you might hear after that is a warning that the Sobur's are dangerous." He paused for a moment, I was sure he was reading something, he then continued. "I just got a report from SHERLOCK, the Union Police AI and filed by a Union Police detective named Phil Decker, suspecting the Soburs to be supporters of the Necros." Since there was lots of time till we would drop out of Quasi and there was not much going on that required my attention, I got up and walked up to the ramp, past the Nav Tank and approached Hans. "Can you elaborate?" "He is virtually unknown by the average Union Citizen, but to every policeman and LEO he is a legend just as Stahl. I bet you never heard of Decker, but he is an immortal too." "No, I admit I never heard of Decker of him being an immortal. However I was asking about those Necros, what are they?" "Oh sorry, Captain." Hans looked embarrassed and then explained. "I am not too familiar with them, I am however uploading more detailed information. As far as understand, it is a sect or cult that worships death. They are known throughout the Galaxy. Legends and unverified sources claim that this cult is led by an immortal being with a god-like status known as the Necro King." I didn't interrupt him and I noticed the rest of my bridge crew was listening too. Hans kept reading from his display. "The cult has many forms, sub-cults, and names. It exists in almost all known spacefaring societies that have contact with the Galactic society pool. According to expert scholars familiar with the subject, the cult is much older than the Union and has been known to exist by the Saresii of the First Age of Knowledge." Shea had joined me standing close to Hans and she said. "I heard of the Necros on Sin 4. While almost all civilizations and cultures developed a death cult independently at one stage or another. They usually fade with the dawn of industrialization and the advancement of science and medicine." Hans gave her a nod and added. "The Necro Cult is considered a dangerous organization by Union law enforcement. However, since it is classified as a religion it is not outright banned, but certain practices are illegal." "Like sacrifices and such?" I asked. He glanced at his screen. "I haven't consumed it all, Captain. It appears they do not sacrifice anything. Not sentient or non-sentient life, but they practice illegal medical procedures that include the attempts to resurrect or re-animate dead beings." I tried to shrug at this information and said. "And why is this illegal?" That Cateria had arrived on the bridge, I only really registered as it was she who answered my question. "Union medicine could reanimate a dead being even after it is declared deceased. However, it is not done, because once the brain functions cease, the being is no longer alive. Experiments and studies have shown that re-animation while technically possible can never restore the actual person. The results are worse the longer the individual is deceased. It is by medical ethical laws forbidden, as it by all sense and purpose a new being. It was forbidden in my Seenian society as well." "And you were so much more advanced than we are," Hans said. She actually smiled at him. "Perhaps in terms of human medicine, but I think no society in the entire universe is as developed as the Union when it comes to treating so many different beings and species. My Sickbay can treat Shail, Garbini, Y'All, Nul, Humans, Mini Terrans, and Union med clinics even treat Bandrupo, Bellebee, Lyrham and everyone in between. To me that is not only a miracle but a source of great pride. I doubt, even the fabled Pree would know how to help a sick Bandrupo or have treatment options to help a Non-Corporeal." I said. "They can get sick" "Oh yes, Non-Corps have a whole range of them." To Hans I said. "I have a feeling we need to know a whole lot more about those Necros, probably sooner than later. Keep educating yourself and give me the condensed version once you got it." "Aye Captain." --""-- "I know of the Nexus," Lumis said to Ciferus. "But we need more information regarding that woman. Is she human? Does she carry the weapon and how does she look like?" Ciferus walked through the opening rift before them. "Stay at your own peril, Geoan told us to leave and this is his realm. Heed his command." Lumis was not so quick and said to the giant. "I care not about your attitude. Your size does not impress me. You abandoned Crea, I have not. You are hiding here, while she sends me to be her champion and defeat the Dark One. Now since you know about the WEAPON, I demand details." "This is my realm indeed, little Lumis you are nothing but a mortal put into the shell of an immortal. Neither the powers nor the long life you have received has filled you with knowledge and wisdom. I abhor violence and actions of force, but I am not incapable of defending. Leave little Lumis, leave now!" Lumis drew his sword and with an effort of will gathered energy to release it as a devastating, all consuming bolt. He wanted to burn an arm of that arrogant giant. "I heed but the will of one. And that is not you!" He unleashed a thundering bolt of pure light, and it did indeed burn a sizeable chunk of the arm to ashes and set a stretch of the forest ablaze. "A lesson is you needed and a lesson I provided. I ask not again!" The giant's arm regrew instantly and fire consuming trees and vegetation was extinguished by a torrent of rain. Geoan, grew even bigger. "There was never much hope, and now seeing who has been chosen by the fallen goddess, no hope remains. I am supreme here!" Lumis still heard these words as he was pushed with unequaled force and impacted with the hard-packed sand of the Avondur desert. He still held his sword, but much of his fabled armor was shredded. Ciferus sat on a horse sized boulder with crossed legs. While the Netherworld lord still appeared like a human, his true nature seemed almost superimposed within his presence. Ciferus laughed. "I gather this was not the outcome you expected." Lumis gathered himself and pointed his still drawn sword at Ciferus. "That you have an agenda that is not in line with what you proclaimed has also been revealed. I am not done with Geoan and the last word has not been spoken, and I am getting weary of you." Ciferus jumped to the ground. "Naturally, mighty Lord of light, I am what I am. Now do we find the Nexus or do we resolve our differences right here and now?" Lumis was not sure about his supremacy over the Netherworld demon. Especially here and with his armor in dire need of repair. "You know about this world Sin 4?" "It is a world of lawlessness in a star spiral far from here. It is the same star spiral that saw the rise of the Emperor, the rise of the Narth and where the Coven have created their stronghold. It is the star spiral where the Dark One is to be resurrected if one places credit into the Prophecy." "Then let us go there, find the WEAPON and slay this bane of existence." --""-- The garden world that was center on our main viewer, was quite beautiful and in my opinion, aptly named. Shaka said. "That should be a world to your liking captain. It is a water world with even less dry land than your home, Nilfeheim." Shea tapped her display and said. "Whatever gut feeling made you come here has just been substantiated, there are Pressure manipulators inside its crust." I gave Narth a glance. "It also confirmed your probability calculations." "It did not, captain. Shea's scanning results verified that my estimates were clearly in error and less accurate as they should have been." "Don't chastise yourself. I am amazed at what you are able to calculate every time." I leaned forward. "That, however, raises a question. This is a Union world, should the Science Department not have been able to make the same calculations and issue a warning to all potentially infested worlds?" "They have done so, Captain. A warning was sent to all occupied Union worlds in this region, however, ships with altered sensors and the necessary computronic routines are not as common. It was Shea and Tyron who developed this, only very recently." That made sense of course. Aloud I said. "Elfi please announce us and Shaka go ahead enter the system." She did and moments later said. "We are cleared for landing, but the only above water landing platform big enough for the Tigershark is currently occupied by a Meteor freighter. They asked us to use their underwater landing field." I gave Shaka the permission to proceed and while we descended into the planet's atmosphere I remembered the Madrid landing in the ocean right next to our burg. To a Union ship, it made little difference, if the landing field was underwater. I knew there were quite a few spaceports that were completely submerged. On a world like Nilfeheim, any spaceport expansion would have to be of a similar kind. Krabbel had similar thoughts. "Before we had our spaceport on our moon, Union ships landed in our oceans as well. We Archas simply don't like cutting down trees, to make room for a spaceport on our home world." "Arez we surez the shipiz haz no holez? Meeze notz likez the bathingz orze watrez zoo muchz." I turned. "We just traveled many light years through the vacuum of space. I think we will be okay. What are you doing on the bridge anyhow?" "Whyze you azkez? Canz Meeze notz be herze?" "It is sort of a Union Fleet thing, Mr. Meeze. You got to have a reason for being on the bridge or permission." "Thenz I beze finez." Har-Hi put his hand before his mouth as he asked. "And what reason would that be?" "Meeze wanz to be herze, therze noz to much workz in ze galleyz. Meeze iz off ze dutiez." I too fought with a grin. "Alright just find an empty seat, but next time please ask." While we talked to Meeze, the Tigershark had reached the ocean surface and plunged below the waves. As always when I saw an ocean, I got the urge to take a swim. The waters of this planet appeared to be unspoiled and according to the enviro data I blinked into view, it had the perfect composition and had an enjoyable temperature. Elfi reported. "Fleet command has been informed and forwarded our findings to Sci Central." Moments later we had settled on a subsurface platform of Duro-crete and about three hundred meters below the surface. Flex tunnels were extended while the planet manager hailed us. "Welcome to Deep Blue." The Thauran on the main viewer said. "We were just informed by Sci Central that your scans were positive about some kind of alien infestation in our crust. We were informed about such a potential infestation only recently. Is there a danger to the colony?" "I am Captain Olafson of the USS Tigershark. There is a potential danger indeed, but my Science officer is confident it is not imminent." I paused to read a short message, Elfi was flashing onto the display and added. "Engine 444 of the Union Fire Department has been dispatched in assisting my team to remove these Pressure Manipulators." He gave me a thin smile. "By the Blessed Blue Virgin, we are very glad you are here. We were living with such a dangerous threat without even knowing about it. Can you tell me what it actually is and how it got here?" "To be frank, Sir we are still working on the details of this mystery ourselves, but my science department will share all we have and know, so you are on the same page as we are." "Don't hesitate to ask for any and all assistance of course. My name is Maro Maresan, I am the son of Baron Mersen of Maresan and the appointed planet manager." He spread his arms. "Welcome to Deep Blue and please feel free to give any of your crew shore leave privileges. I have served the Union Fleet myself, while we would have preferred less important reasons for the visit of a Fleet vessel, Deep Blue and its population is thrilled to welcome you." After he ended the call, Har-Hi said. "He didn't act like I expected a Thauran to act. He appeared quite genuine." Mehedi agreed. "He is a Union Citizen and this is a Union world, so our PSI department is bound by our PSI laws, but his body language and tone suggests that he is indeed welcoming us." Hans said. "He is Commander Maresan, a retired Union Fleet officer. There are no negative entries in his personnel file." I got up. "I think I will pay him a visit while you guys deal with those Ypeherix eggs. There are still many questions regarding those. Finding them here could be a reason for war after all." On my way to the I.S.T., I added. "Har-Hi you have the Conn. Narth and Shea you are in charge regarding the Ypeherix issue. SHIP please summon Ms.Sobur to the main deck. I think me and her are going to see the Baron's son and ask a few questions." --""-- "You were correct." Trevor Taros said. "The Tigershark has just landed on Deep Blue. "But it seems there is another reason than the bait call. "There are reports about an alien infestation of unknown origin." Three of the six beings were still on Shale Blue, but no longer in the tavern. They now found themselves in the environmentally sealed building of the Taros Bio Research company. Officially they conducted research on the local insect population, but this was just a cover for the Necro Worshippers. The experiments that were conducted here, were unethical, immoral and highly illegal. Thauran and even Union law enforcement were far, the few locals cared little and knew even less what was going on behind the metal walls of this remote lab facility deep in the algae slime swamps of the main continent. The Saresii who was quite uncharacteristic in terms of glamour or more the lack of it, that was the hallmark of the Saresii in general, was wearing a lab coat over her bio seal suit. "It is the Ypeherix, left over form a war and conflict that raged over a billion years ago between the Seeders and the Earlies. They have been unknown to Union science and society but they are not unknown to others. Their agenda is not clear to me, but it appears they are still following much of the Earlies goals." Trevor Taros, the brother of Tamara had shed the non-descript coverall he had worn during their first meeting and now wore the full regalia of a Necro priest said. "Our Lord and god the Necro King have decreed that we meet and join efforts, but I am curious as to who you represent." "As your God decreed we are joining efforts. Has he emphasized the importance of the identity of those who have sent me?" "No, he has not, but I am not a blind drone. Our cause is sacred and important, our King is old indeed but he is not well versed in matters of the Union, but I am. It is imperative to keep our cause and goals well concealed." "Those who sent me have dealings with your king while he was a child at the court of Imperia. The level of understanding between the Necro King and those who give me directions are beyond your and my understanding. Go ask your king, do not repeat your inquiry to me." "Then let us return to the matters at hand. We recruited Naramir Suppor and Swybar Swybin and we have Kermac support. They think this is about Olafson and to my surprise she did appear within Thauran space, but I would not have agreed to my sister's requests if this is about revenge. I want the key of Rene, as it will reveal the secret of Thauran Vampires, but what is this really about?" "A conflict of cosmic proportions will come to a climax. A power and force that is beyond the Union, beyond all that exists are bound to wake." Trevor wiped his mouth. "What has a Union captain to do with it?" The Saresii woman leaned forward. "The ones that guide me, are certain Captain Olafson has a direct connection to that force." "Are we to kill Olafson?" "Once we determined what she knows, yes." --""-- Category:Edited by Renaud